Important Reaper Spectacles
by 14LuvMusic
Summary: After Mai goes on a reap with the great William T Spears, they run into a very familiar face, much to William's dismay. But Mai ends up developing some very strange feelings and manages to totally change William's usual stoic demeanour. WilliamXOC Warning: contains SMUT...you have been warned.


Hello, I was stuck on this for a while but now I've finished it (hooray).  
This fic includes another one of my OC's: Mai Miyake Morgan, she's half Welsh half Japanese. She's 16 yrs old (for information purposes, this contains scenes of a very sexual nature, in the UK at 16 you are of legal age so don't have a go at me at her being too young because really she isn't). For a laugh I'm going to put this in, she was born in Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerych wyrndrobwllllantysyliogogogo ch (and yes I did have to copy and paste that). It's the longest place name in Britain I believe, so have fun trying to pronounce that. She's a reaper in training and failed her first exam (where she was paired with William because of an odd number of students in the class) it was a difficult reap and she nearly fell off a roof, and broke collar bone from an attack from the cinematic record.

Anyway you probably want to read it so, are you sitting comfortably? Good, then we shall begin.

* * *

You seem to misunderstand the great importance of a reaper's spectacles!

"Vile, revolting hound!" The tall dark haired reaper hisses through gritted teeth, retracting his scythe and swiftly leaping out of the way of the fast approaching demon. Sebastian skids to a halt on the roof from which William had just bailed. He turns towards William, lowering his head, his eyes glued to the reaper and his movements, he growled. Swiping up an abandoned wooden pole, he charges at the managerial reaper, head down and growling through gritted teeth, he blocks every attack from William's scythe. The two different weapons clashed as each 'gladiator' battled for some sort of victory, neither of the men were really planning on killing the other as it was mostly a battle for dominance.

The clanging from metal on wood and vice versa was causing an already intimidated young reaper to cower and cover her head. Mai was still in training and had just accompanied William to reap a soul (After spending so much time out of action due to her collar bone incident that happened on her first attempt at the exam she needed to go out on a few reaps to get back into the swing of things before her next attempt, and who better to shadow than Mr Spears himself.) when they ran into a certain Earl and his demonic butler. William told her to stay well out of this and go and perch herself on a roof top a little further away. She hated the thought of William getting injured, not only was he her instructor and boss, he was also her saviour, and if she really had to admit, her love interest. She had never felt so strongly for a guy before, yeah the guys in the acadamy were cute, but they were all too disinterested in their school work to even be considered a suitable boyfriend, in her opinion. She thought Ronald was hot but a bit too much of a player for her. Grell was sexy, but far too effeminate. But William, just seemed so...so...perfect. His hair was always neatly combed, his tie done up properly on a daily basis, his suit so crisp and clean, his dedication to his work, his intelligence, and his glasses...oooooh his _glasses_...so hot.

Mai was shaken out of her thoughts by a huge crash, followed by a grunt. She looked up. The men were nowhere to be seen. She pushed her glasses up, stood up and took a deep breath. She waited a few seconds to see if they would reappear, but sound of metal on metal told her not to panic. She swiftly bounded across the roof tops to where the men were fighting. She looked down into the small, backstreet courtyard to see cutlery hurtling towards William, but the skill he posessed with his scythe allowed him to effortlessly obstruct each attack. Without even thinking, Mai whipped out her training scythe and immediately flung it at Sebastian.  
Hearing the whoosh of the object flying through the air towards him, he glanced to see what it was. Expeditiously he flung one more piece of silverware and back flipped gracefully out of the way. William spun his head in the direction of the source of the unmistakable weapon looking rather astounded, if Sebastian hadn't of moved that would have been a bull's eye. Then seeing Mai stood up there, panting, he frowned and tutted, shaking his head. Mai caught his eye and he shot her a warning look.

Sebastian took this as a good opportunity to leave, but unfortunately William caught this and aimed his scythe. Ready to extend it, a sharp glint from the sun off something caused him to pause, the closer it got that something appeared to form the shape of a butter knife. *Ting* Before William could defend himself, everything suddenly went blurry. He heard a clatter on the ground next to him. Sebastian smirked before checking his pocket watch, "All in time for tea, how lovely." He then retreated. Mai stood, fists clenched, teeth grinding, she glared at the demon who tried to hurt her precious man (even though William had no knowledge that he was precious to her).  
William suddenly panicked, he slowly and shakely lowered himself to the ground and onto his knees. He patted around the area closest to him, whimpering almost as he tried to find the object the demon knew it's loss would disarm the reaper the best.  
Mai turned back around to see her instructor pathering about frantically. She jumped down and strolled over to him, tilting her head, "Mr Spears? Are you ok?"  
He whimpers shakily, "My glasses, I can't find my glasses." He looked on verge of tears as his hands patted the ground in a frenzy. Mai glanced to where the glasses were, he was no where near them. She felt a deep sympathy for him which she oddly ignored. She stepped infront of him, her hands on her hips and her feet shoulder width apart. Seeing the blurry shape of his student infront of him, William paused. She coughed for his attention and he slowly looked up at her face. She knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders, then gently pushed him down onto his back. Then she placed both hands either side of his head and proceeded to straddle him.  
William, utterly confused about why he was now on his back began to question Mai's actions, "W-what are y-you do-"  
He was silenced by a delicate finger placed on his lips. Realising that Mai was on all fours on top of him he had to say that even though he was helpless and blind at the moment, he couldn't deny that he found being taken advantage of by a girl like this rather hot and the growing erection in his trousers wouldn't tell anyone otherwise. Mai then bent down and whipsered seductively into his ear, "I'm sorry, Sir, but I just can't help myself." Leaning back out she giggled. She then leaned in again and took Will's lips in a passionate and sensual kiss. Not knowing what else to do, William kissed back. Mai then slowly lowered herself onto his crotch, but was a tad surprised to feel that he was already hard. William gasped as Mai leaned out. She giggled, "My my, looks like someone's enjoying this." She smirked. He gulped nervously. She then continued kissing him. She decided to slowly grind against his erection, causing William to gasp. She took advantage of this opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth and start exploring an area of William which she has never explored before, and probably never will again. Her soft and flexible tongue delved into William's hot, wet cavity. Their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance. William moaned a sensual moan which was muffled by Mai's mouth. The vibrations caused Mai to grind harder ontop of William, she was undoubtadly enjoying the feeling. She leaned out and let her head hang back as she grinded on William. As he sat up she groaned and took him into another kiss. His hands trailed up her back then entangled themselves in her long, mahogany red hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Mai pulled away, realising that she had now won him over she thought it was safe to give him his glasses back. She leaned backwards and reached for the spectacles. She gently placed them back on his face and smiled sweetly. William blinked a few times, getting used to now being able to see again, he pushed them back up his nose then smirked, "Now, where were we?" William shifts so he's on his knees and leans over Mai, gently lowering her down onto her back. Again he begins to kiss her passionately, his tongue immediately diving into her mouth, it was now his turn to do the exploring. As he was in between Mai's legs, he grinded his now raging hard on against her crotch, earning himself a number of sensual moans. Mai pulled away to catch her breath, she gazed deep into William's eyes, "P-please...I can't...nng...wait any...l-longer." And with that she reached down to unbuckle William's belt and trousers, releasing his throbbing erection. She herself lifted her skirt up, revealing some very sexy lacy panties, much to William's arousal. William, totally out of character, leapt down. Pulling the panties to the side he leaned in and took hold of her clit with his tongue. This started an already very horny Mai to start panting like a dog on a hot summers day. She was already soaking wet from seeing her usually so stoic boss acting so horny, but the sensual feelings brought on from said boss licking her clit made her even more wet.

Seeing the effect he had on his student he started to greedily lap up her juices, this caused even more moans to escape her lips. Figuring that she was ready he sat up on knees again and stroked his cock, if he didn't enter her now he would cum all over her small hot body. He pushed in slowly, causing Mai to cry out in pain. Once he was in he looked up at the face of his student to see the tears in her eyes, he leaned over and licked them up, placing a sweet yet passionate kiss on her lips as a distraction from the pain. Mai began to move her hips as an inditcation for William to start thrusting. He started slowly at first, causing Mai to wince a bit but she then proceeded to moan softly. William's hand slowly crept up Mai's body and began to massage her beautiful perky breasts. Gradually he began to start thrusting faster, causing Mai's moans to become louder. Suddenly, in one swift motion, he scooped his student up and carried her to a wall. He roughly pressed her against it, capturing her lips in a hot and passionate kiss again, whilst he started to roughly thrust eratically.

Mai's moans were loud and echoing through the courtyard, William's breathing was eratic, even he let out a few groans of pleasure, but really he didn't want to show that he was enjoying this as much as Mai was, really he was only doing this to please her, she started it after all. William was close to cumming now, it was obvious, he was thrusting Mai against the wall so hard and fast, and his grunts were becoming more frequent. Mai too was close, she gave up on moaning, her throat couldn't take her screams of pleasure any more, she just started to breath very heavy. She leaned in to her instructor and whispered in his ear, "Cum inside me."  
William stopped completetly, a shocked expression lining his face, "Miss Morgan, I couldn't possibly do that, what if-" He was silenced by a soft finger on his lips.  
"It won't happen, I'm infertile."  
William started to thrust slowly again, "How?"  
"I just don't produce any eggs. I'm 16 and yet I havn't started my periods. My ovaries are ineffective, so it's fine."  
William felt slightly sorry for her, she looked like the sort who would make a good mother, even if she was just 16. Though he was shaken out of his thoughts by Mai ripping open her shirt, exposing her not too large yet nice and shapely breasts. Mai giggled at William shocked expression. Still thrusting slowly, his eyes trailed from her breasts up to meet her eyes. She smirked, "Now then, fuck me Mr Spears."  
WiIlliam's face lit up and he did just that, he thrusted harder and faster until both screamed out in ecstasy.

WIlliam's cum squirted out uncontrollably inside Mai. They both stayed there, panting, sweating. As William's erection started to go down he pulled out. His cum, mixed with Mai's own juices and a trickle of blood, started to dribble out and down her legs. William gently put Mai down on the floor and reached into his pockets to pull out a pack of tissues. He cleaned himself up first and pulled his trousers back up, he then took another couple of tissues out and started to clean Mai up, who was exhausted from the events and quite clearly couldn't do it herself. He knelt down infront of her when he noticed the trickle of blood, "Mai, I wasn't too rough was I?" He asked, knowing that that wasn't the problem.  
Mai shook her head, "No, Sir, it was hot."  
After wiping up the majority of the liquids from her legs he stood up and held Mai by her shoulders. He held a stern expression on his face, "Mai, be serious with me, you were a virgin weren't you."  
She nodded not seeming to care much about it.  
William sighed, and let go, he looked exasperated, "But Mai, why didn't you tell me?"  
She shrugged, "Why _would_ I tell you?"  
"Because then I wouldn't have...You would still have..." There was a long pause before William could finish his sentence, "You could have saved your virginity for a special time, for a special moment, with a special someone." William seemed rather upset by the fact that he had just 'stolen' Mai's virginity.  
"Why are you so upset by that, I don't see what the problem is here."  
William turned to face her, "Virginity is a very precious thing, and once it's gone, it's gone." He started to pace infront of her, "Virginity is like a bubble, one prick and it's gone, and in this situation I'm the bloody prick." He stopped and leaned against the wall, lowering himself down it to sit on the ground. Mai adjusted her panties and crouched down next to William, he looked close to tears. She placed a hand on his arm, "Mr Spears, can I tell you something?"  
William looked up at her, "What is it?"  
"Well, I did want to lose it to someone special, and I have, William."  
Will looked confused for a moment, "What do you mean?"  
"I lost it to you."  
"Mai, how thick can you get, in what way am I special?"  
"You saved my life."

Mai had seen a lot of very unusual expressions from William today, and here was the next one, shock. He was speechless as he stuttered out random words that weren't at all related to what he wanted to say to her. Mai shifted her position so she was sat next to him, leaning against the wall, "That day, on my first attempt at the exam, when I fell, I thought my life was over when I realised I didn't have the strength to hold on any longer. You were like lightening to come and stop me from falling. And afterwards you took care of me. You came to see me at the clinic, you, along with Ronald, Grell, Eric and Alan, each night one of you came to my flat to cook me dinner, and I appreciate that, a lot. But another reason why you are so special to me. I really don't want to say this but I doubt you're going to recognise my feelings towards you, but I have a huge crush on you."

Before William could say anything they heard the calls of an extremely recognisable voice.  
"Will~! Oh Will darling~! William~!"  
An echo of extremely recognisable heels clip clopped into the courtyard, as the figure turned the corner, everybody recognised the man (/woman) clad in scarlet.  
"Will, oh and Mai. I heard you had a problem with a demon."  
William's eyebrow twitched, "We didn't ask for help."  
Grell flicked his hand, "I know, I know." He then switched to amature dramatics mode, "But I knew it was my dear Bassy. Oh but he's gone, my knight in shining uniform has left. But I can still faintly smell his previous presence."  
William stood up, "Grell we're heading back to the office now."  
"Then have fun you two."  
William then grabbed the eccentric reapers hair and dragged him, "I meant all of us."  
As William dragged Grell out of the courtyard, Mai couldn't stop giggling at Grell's rants, "Oh but I need to go and see my darling Bassy. That sexy butler, how does he put up with that brat of his-"  
"Shut up, Grell."  
"But Will-"  
"That butler is nothing but trouble."  
"But he's so distracting."  
"I noticed." William's sarcastic comment faded away as they strided down the street.

Back at the office, Mai was put back onto reception duty, though a bit distracted by the day's event. The sound of a hoover could be heard around the foyer, with the occasional clip as it was picked up and put down again.  
"Good night, Mai." A deep cold, uptight voice echoed throughout the foyer.  
Mai looked up from the computer, "Good night, Mr Spears."  
William was followed by Grell and Ronald who gave her a little wave as they left. Then the last to leave were Eric and Alan who waved before Eric sparked up, "Mai, maybe undo a couple of buttons, you know, spice up the atmosphere." Which recieved a sharp slap on the chest from Alan.  
"Don't listen to him, Mai, he's a bit perverted. Good night."  
Mai giggled before waving them off. She smiled to herself, she couldn't ask for a better job; a building of snazzy offices, a huge library, wonderful colleagues, and not to mention, a gorgeous boss.  
Mai sat, her head resting in her hand, as she stared at the red machine, the happy eyes and smile on the front of it, the tube creating it's nose, _'Why Henry?' _She thought to herself _'Then again why Noo-Noo?' _She thought about the odd looking hoover from the infamous childrens programme. She shook her head, it was definately time to go home if she was wondering about the different names for cleaning products. She shut down the computer, grabbed her bag and headed for the door, "Night, Doreen."  
The older woman, dressed in casual clothes with a blue vest apron over the top, looked up before waving, "Night, Mai love." Said with a northen accent.

* * *

Just a quick note about Mai's name. Mai means May in Welsh, the name means Brightness in Japanese. Miyake is a Japanese surname and Morgan is a Welsh surname. She's half Welsh half Japanese so she has a Welsh/Japanees name, Japanese middle name and Welsh surname.


End file.
